Do You Know What a Rainbow Means?
by hopefulheart108
Summary: "Congratulations, Rarity. You got a date because of a gay joke." Pinkie giggled.


Rarity has a little juvenile joke she keeps to herself when Rainbow tends to get close to the other females: _Rainbow surely lives up to her name._

It was a dumb joke that Rarity made up when she realize that rainbows usually represent the LBGT+ movement and that Rainbow tends to have a lot of female friends. Of course, having a lot of friends of the same gender doesn't mean that you're gay, especially since Equestria's female to male ratio has to be about 9 to 1. So that would mean that a lot of girls would have friends who are also girls.

Why make this joke about Rainbow Dash when having girl friends are common? It's just how Rainbow Dash tends to be a little more closer to her female friends, especially nowadays.

She's childhood friends with Fluttershy, close friends with she, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight, she's getting all buddy-buddy with Glida, she's getting quite close with Spitfire, and while it's obvious that she isn't the biggest fan of Lightning Dust, Rarity can kind of imagine the two to have a sort of 'love-hate relationship'.

For Rainbow Dash, she has a variety of interactions and scenarios when it comes to other ponies, so you can think up different things, especially with how much variety the ponies Rainbow have met. Fluttershy is different from Gilda as Gilda is different from Twilight. While not everypony Rainbow is completely different, there's still that factor of variety in some way.

Anyway, Rarity has a gay joke about Rainbow Dash. So what? It's not even that offensive of a joke. It's more of a comical phrase than a joke, really. Would anypony really get offended by such a dumb joke? Besides, she keeps it to herself, so she's not really offending somepony or spreading a rumor with such a joke. So Rarity's allowed to have a goy joke about Rainbow as long as it doesn't offend her (or at least Rainbow doesn't know about it).

* * *

"Rarity, do you have a crush on Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie suddenly ask the white unicorn one day in the Carousel Boutique.

Rarity's eyes widen with a slight blush to her cheeks. "A crush? Why would you say that?"

"Well, you always giggle whenever Rainbow's around another girl. So either you're fantasizing Rainbow with that filly, or you have a big, old crush on Rainbow Dash and is secretly jealous of that other filly? Which is it, Rarity? Fantasizing or jealousy? Which is it?!"

"Neither!" Rarity shouted a hint of anger in her voice. "You can't just tell by just a giggle, Pinkie."

"I can't help it. I love a good romance."

"I told you that I don't have a crush on Rainbow Dash, so it's not a romance at all."

"That's a shame because I think you two have a nice 'opposites attract' thing going on."

"Is it because of that 'mystery' Twilight made up for Rainbow and I?"

"Eh... Part of it."

"Part of it? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of the 'opposites attract' thing I've mentioned before. It's like the appeal for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, except instead of the shy girl with brave girl, it's more more girly girl and tomboy. Then again, it also goes with Fluttershy and Rainbow. There could be multiple of reasons to pair you and Rainbow together."

"...Do YOU fantasize about your friends being together?"

"Sometimes." Pinkie shrugged, causing Rarity to look ever so incredulously at her pink friend. "Anyway, do you keep giggling around Rainbow? I won't tell anypony."

Rarity sighed, and said, "Okay, but you better Pinkie promise it."

Pinkie let out a little gasp. "This is serious. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Okay, what is this big secret?"

The unicorn gotten closer to the earth pony, and whispered, "I may have a little gay joke about Rainbow."

"A gay joke?"

"It's not insulting. It's simply when Rainbow hangs out with a girl, I tend to think to myself, 'Rainbow surely lives up to her name.' I know it's very juvenile, but it's my own personal joke."

"Shouldn't that be said about every other mare? I mean, if you exclude our very close friends, you have Coco Pummel, Sassy Saddles, and Suri Polomare if you're into the whole 'love-hate relationship' deal."

"Well, how would you spin that into a gay joke about me, Pinkie?"

Pinkie hummed for a moment, thinking until she said, "Diamonds may be a girl's best friend, but Rarity can be her lover." The pink earth pony cross her forelegs over her chest, looking ever so proud.

Rarity let out a small laugh. "Okay, I'll admit that's kind of a good one."

"Thank you. Thank you." Pinkie bowed like a whole audience was cheering for her.

"What are you two doing?" Rarity let out a squeak when Rainbow approaches them.

"Making gay jokes about our friends." Pinkie boldly explained to her.

"Gay jokes."

"They're not that offensive." Rarity tried to defend. "They're more like little sayings than jokes because I tend to notice we hang around mares a lot."

"Yeah, that's because there's mostly mares around."

"Still, I think they're humorous in a juvenile way."

"Well, you are the one who made the gay jokes." Pinkie said.

"One gay joke." Rarity corrected with a slight glare.

"About who?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity froze in place. The pegasus looked at Pinkie, who simply said, "I Pinkie promised not to tell anypony about the joke."

"Now you really have to tell me, Rarity." Rainbow said with a wide smile.

"It's a secret."

"It's about me, isn't it?"

"What?! How would you even know?"

"The fact that you won't tell me. If the joke's about anypony else, I'm sure you would tell me."

Rarity sighed. She knew that she can't keep saying no. "Okay, it's about you."

"Can I say it?" Pinkie asked, raising up her hoof like she was in classroom setting.

"...Yes, Pinkie."

She cleared her throat, and said the joke, "Rainbow surely lives up to her name."

Rainbow looked at Rarity for a moment, until she let out a laugh. "That's the best you could do?"

"It was suppose to be a joke for myself!"

Rainbow let out a little snicker, gently poking her nose with her hoof. "Since you think I live up to my name, how about I take you out for dinner?"

Once again, Rarity froze until she was about to say, "...You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Let's go on a date together."

Pinkie happily squealed. "Oh, where are you going to take her?"

"Depends, if she accepts."

"Rarity blushed, then waved a hoof at her. "Alright. Alright. I'll go on a date with you Rainbow."

Rainbow grinned widely. "Alright. See you Saturday!" Then she fly away into the sky as the two could hear a fading squeal.

"Congratulations, Rarity. You got a date because of a gay joke." Pinkie giggled.

Rarity just sheepishly smile, feeling hopeful about this date and the future dates to come.


End file.
